Darling, Don't Be Afraid, I Have Loved You
by matchbookjealousy
Summary: Blaine's feeling lost and overwhelmed at the Sadie Hawkins dance and about to lose his nerve. But then someone swoops in and saves him. Like an angel. A songfic featuring Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" - hence the title.


**this little plot bunnie hit me like a freaking tree falling on my head. i hope you like it.**

**unbeta'd.**

**lyrics are separated for clarity. (i thought they looked a little lost in the rest of the descriptive text. please let me know if you think that separating it with a bar is overkill, though!)**

**happy reading.**

**~Jessica (matchbook)**

* * *

To say that Blaine was apprehensive about going to the Sadie Hawkins dance would be a massive understatement. He was terrified.

The suggestion from a fellow student council member to have a winter dance had been talked over for a week before the idea was approved. Blaine agreed that it would be a good way to help fund their senior party at the end of the year, but would rather have just donated his money that have to attend the dance.

But he was senior class president, so, as he learned a week or two before the event, "he really should go." Or that's what Coach Beiste had suggested as the coordinator for both the dance and McKinley's student councils.

Later that same week, it was determined that New Directions would be providing some of the music for the dance, but Blaine wouldn't have been quite so nervous about going just to perform. But sitting in that crowded throng of noisy people… he couldn't do that.

* * *

"Blaine, it'll be fine. I still don't understand what you're so freaked out about," Sam said a week before the day of the dance.

The two boys were sitting at a lunch table eating. Sam was looking down at his plate as he stabbed a few cheese fries with his fork.

"Sam, there's something I- I haven't been totally honest about," Blaine replied.

"You're not a vampire are you?" Sam asks jokingly through a mouthful of fries before looking up and noticing Blaine's nervous expression. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Blaine chuckles lightly. "Um, at my old school, before I transferred to Dalton – actually it was the reason I transferred to Dalton, I uh- I got attacked at a school dance. I'd taken a male friend of mine – we were just going as friends, honestly, and these three guys decided to show us exactly how much they hated us for it." He takes a shaky breath as he looks to Sam for a response.

"Blaine. I'm so sorry about that. If you really don't want to go, I'm sure you could explain it to Beiste and she'd understand. I'm the VP. I can just represent both of us. I'm sure it'll be no big deal," Sam replied, leaning forward toward his friend.

"No. I should go. I- I went to the last two dances I've gone to because- because Kurt was there. But I have the same support from you guys, so I- I should be able to go now too."

"As long as you're sure, Blaine. Don't make yourself do something you feel uncomfortable doing. That's no way to live, dude," Sam states, looking worried himself.

"No. I should do this. It's my senior year. I'm class president. I'll have all of my friends there with me. I have no reason to be afraid," Blaine says, staring straight ahead, sort of psyching himself up.

* * *

The lights dim slightly and Blaine looks up from the floor to see why. He sees Marley take the stage and he knows what's coming.

'God, why did I think I could do this?'he thinks as the intro to "A Thousand Years" starts.

He can feel his breathing speed up a little. Sam isn't in sight anymore. He's sitting by himself at the perimeter of the room, trying to block out Marley's beautiful voice. He just wants to get through this night and go home.

"_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone?All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."_

Just then he feels someone sit down in a chair down from him on the right. Blaine turns to see who's sitting there, hoping it's no one other than Sam – he doesn't want to have to explain himself to anyone else.

It's not Sam, though. It's both a hundred times better and a thousand times worse.

"Kurt."

"May I have this dance?" his ex-boyfriend asks smiling gently.

Blaine feels like his heart may burst out of his chest. He can't find any words so he nods. Kurt stands and gently takes his hand and they comes together in what one might expect to be an awkward embrace, but in reality they've both been craving it. And they sway.

* * *

"_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

* * *

Blaine can feel his heart start to slow as he breathes Kurt in. He misses the smell of the boy. God is he screwed, but he doesn't even care. Kurt is here. Kurt came to save him.

* * *

"_Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer."_

* * *

Kurt isn't sure what he's feeling. It's a strange mix of hesitation, excitement and joy, but it's all overshadowed by an overwhelming sense of calm. He's not ready to be anything more than just friends with Blaine, but at the same time, he's not sure they were very "just friends" to begin with. He doesn't care though. He just keeps holding the boy whose clutching him so tightly and turns in little circles.

* * *

"_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

"_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer. One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

* * *

As the song ends and there's a scattered applause – as expected for these sorts of songs, for Marley, neither boy moves. They know another slow song is about to come up so they figure why not just stay here in this comfortable oneness they've created just now?

As the next song starts, they're both thinking of those last lines.

'Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.'

* * *

**thanks for reading! :) i hope you enjoyed it!**

**feel free to leave some feedback! i'd love some! (no really, i'd really appreciate it!)**


End file.
